endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Oceana Louvier
|age = ~16-17 |gender = Female |height = ~160-170cm (5'3"-5'7") |weight = Unknown (presumably light) |appearance = A young woman with a brown side-ponytail, blue eyes and soft features. |outfit = Wears a yellow diving suit with red markings. On land, she wears jean shorts with pink sandals, a cropped yellow tank top with a daisy on the chest over a red floral bikini. |favorite_creatures = Giant Isopods Sea Pigs Sea Angels View more... }}Oceana Louvier (also known as Oceané Rouvier) is a main character in . She is the granddaughter of Jean-Eric Louvier, and plays a big part in running L&L Diving Service. In-Game Description "Jean-Eric's granddaughter, who works as a dive guide with L&L Diving Service. She grew up in the Pelago Commonwealth with the South Pacific as her personal playground, so Oceana is a first-rate diver. Usually bright and cheerful, she also has a slightly solitary and obstinate side, perhaps because she lost both parents when she was just a young girl. She also loves the Internet and kittens." Background Oceana grew up in the South Pacific, allowing her to get to know the ocean well and gain plenty of experience diving despite her young age. Her father died when she was very young, leaving Jean-Eric to raise her. Behaviour and Personality Personality Oceana is a relatively friendly individual, who is always willing to help her friends. She is usually fairly bright, excitable, and cheerful, but does have a more emotional side, possibly due to her losing both parents at a young age. She also likes the Internet, kittens, and sea slugs. Her favorite creatures are generally those that others might consider strange or weird, such as sea slugs and giant isopods. Throughout the game, Oceana is shown to be rather ambitious, stubborn and cocky, always quick to talk back to other characters such as GG or Finley and accept any challenge offered by them. In spite of this, she is still a smart, practical thinker, as she worked out the origin of the Song of Dragons before even Hayako Sakurai did. She is shown to have a deep anger for the thoughtless damage that the human race inflicts upon nature and wildlife, and wishes she could do something to end it all. Skills Despite her young age, Oceana is a very skilled diver, and even helps to provide training for new divers. She also has a talent for spotting small areas on the sea floor containing small creatures, as well as fitting through small spaces. Relationships Out of the characters in the game, Oceana has some of the strongest relationships with the members of the L&L Diving Service. She is very close to Jean-Eric Louvier, largely because he is the only family she has. However she does sometimes get annoyed at her grandfather's overprotectiveness. She also develops a strong relationship with the player character, who becomes a sort of role model figure to her; if the player character is male, Jean-Eric even hints that she may hold feelings for you at one point. Diving Abilities When you pick Oceana to dive with you, she is able to give you tours of the current area you're in. She will name landmarks and give information about each one. Notes * Oceana's name in the European version of the game is Océane Rouvier. * One could draw the connection that Oceana is this game's version of Catherine Sunday from the original . Category:Characters Category:Characters in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World